Comparisons
by magicsmith
Summary: Gin insults Grimmjow about a physical 'lack'. Irritated Grimmjow follows him to the human world, where he discovers that Gin is not under Aizen's control. GinxRan, GrimxMomo. Chapter 5 up. Please R&R. Story Complete.
1. Prove It

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Prove It**

Entering his room, tired and wanting some peace, he frowned momentarily to see Grimmjow sitting at his table. Until now he had only guessed that the former Espada went into his room and searched through his possessions, but now he had proof. "Get out, Jaggerjack." He said the words smiling calmly; knowing a display of any emotion seemed to please the Arrancar.

"Who's the woman? Nice rack. I wonder if she's a natural redhead. It would be fun finding out. Is she your girlfriend?" Grimmjow was holding a picture in his hands, his eyes firmly fixed on the exposed cleavage. A small smile curved his lips as he gazed at the image.

Gin moved swiftly across to the table and snatched Ran's picture out of the Arrancar's unresisting hands and placed it in a drawer He kept the picture hidden, not wishing anyone to ask awkward questions. Grimmjow must have been hunting for some time to locate that particular item. "She's no one you know. Get out," he said pleasantly, through gritted teeth.

"Too pretty to be your girlfriend, huh? Dumped you, did she? If so she must have come to her senses or finally developed good taste." Grimmjow lazily got to his feet and lounged against the wall. "I'd like to meet her in the flesh." He smiled suggestively at Gin and then slowly ran a tongue over his top lip.

"You seem to have trouble understanding simple instructions, like get out. Maybe part of your brain was located in the arm that was destroyed, but no, you've always been like this. She'd never look at you because she does have some taste," Gin stopped and took a deep breath before he continued. "I'll say it again: get out. Go and play with your friends; oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot you don't have any." Gin didn't raise his voice or bother to offer any more comments. Instead he went and lay on his bed, ignoring the Arrancar. Trying to tease him was pointless and insults didn't work either but he'd insult him anyway. Grimmjow had no sense of humour and the one sided competition bored him. He shut his eyes, waiting for the jerk to leave. There was no point in trying to force him to leave, it would just make him more determined to remain. When he was bored, he would go, but not before.

Grimmjow ignored Gin's words and started talking slowly as if he was remembering something. "I think I saw her last time I was in the human world, or one of the others fought her. Oh, yeah, I think she was about to die when your buddies decided to cheat and released their limiters. I wish I'd been fighting her instead of playing with that loser, what's his name? Ichigo. It would have only taken minutes to defeat her, and then I could have had some fun with her. I'd like to get close to that set; get my mouth around them, or even better, get those sweet pouting lips around my…."

Gin's smiled widened as his temper grew and he put his arms behind his head, stretching, trying to pretend an air or relaxation he did not feel. "You'd hardly be a mouthful for her Jaggerjack. If you tried to force yourself on her, you'd probably find she'd bite it off, and you would have lost another limb, or in your case, a twig."

Grimmjow was silent for a moment as he thought about the words Gin had used. "What are you saying Ichimaru? That I've got a small…" Grimmjow was indignant at the slight. He was no longer lounging against the wall, but was standing bolt upright, his eyes wide with anger.

"You forget; I've seen it. I remember when you emerged from your chrysalis. You've seen enough of those 'births' to know you come out naked," Gin had finally located that long sought for chink in Grimmjow's psyche. If he made enough subtle digs, it was possible that he could shake the Arrancar's confidence. Even the loss of his arm hadn't diminished the jerk's pride.

"It's not small," Grimmjow protested, cut by the former Captain's comments. "I've checked."

Gin didn't even try to hold back the chuckle. "You've checked? Who with? Arrancar? Espada? Hollows? Menos Grande? Oh, please tell me you compared yours to a Menos Grande." Gin was laughing now. Comparing sizes of anything with a Menos Grande would be preposterous. He was sure that Grimmjow would have checked everything, compared himself to any one who would let him, in his constant attempt to prove his superiority. The only ones who would allow him to check would be the ones he could intimidate, a limited group. How many had he checked with? Maybe he'd used a ruler or a set of set squares to compare the size, or a tape measure. Had he checked before or after his arm had been cut off? Did he measure other things? The images crossing Gin's mind made him roar with laughter, upsetting Grimmjow even more.

"Stop laughing at me Ichimaru. I don't care what Aizen says. If you don't stop laughing at me I'll…"

Gin interrupted, trying to catch his breath. Finally he'd found this guy's weak point. Teasing him would be fun. "You'll what, former Espada Six? Fight me? With one arm, or none? If you try anything, I'll cut the other arm off and tell Aizen that you attacked me. An armless Arrancar. That would make you..."

"If you say pretty harmless, or armless, I'll stab you now." Grimmjow interrupted through gritted teeth, his hand on the hilt of his blade. Since Tosen had cut off his arm he'd heard enough tasteless jokes about losing arms. None of them had amused him; they'd only made him angry.

"I was going to say, useless. I don't know why Aizen allows you to stay here, except out of charity. Now I remember, you're here as an example of what happens to Espada who disobey orders. Yeah, if you had no arms, that would be an even better example," Gin's voice became hard, but the smile remained in place.

"I think you're too gutless to try, Ichimaru. You're only trying to annoy me. Ever since I emerged, you've been trying to find ways to get at me. I think you're jealous because I'm bigger than you, taller, better looking, more powerful in every way, even with only one arm. That woman would fall at my feet in a moment," there was a very small trace of uncertainty in the Arrancar's assertion.

"Yeah, screaming with laughter if you tried anything with her or if she saw you naked. Do you want to fight me, Jaggerjack? Is that why you're here? To try to prove that you can still fight? Why fight me? To prove your virility? It is because I'm a threat to you or because I beat Ichigo the one time I met him? I won't fight you; it wouldn't even amuse me before I defeated you. The fact that you're here is evidence that your brain is as small as your endowment." Gin was enjoying himself now. Hearing that slight uncertainty had pleased him more than he'd expected.

Grimmjow stood silent for a second; his thought processes a mystery to Gin who just wanted him to leave. "Prove that I'm not large," Grimmjow demanded.

"What? What are you asking?" What the hell was going on? Grimmjow was taking this too far and Gin felt repelled.

"I want you to prove that I'm not large. I told you that I've checked, so I know what I'm talking about. I think you're freaking lying, you arrogant scum. You know you're inferior to Espada but you cling to your Shinigami superiority and now you're trying to make me feel small," Grimmjow was furious, his eyes glittering with anger as he glared at the man lying on the bed.

Gin allowed his grin to widen even further. Who would have guessed the Arrancar was so sensitive? He was acting like a typical guy who'd had his male pride tested. "I don't need to make you feel what you already are. Go and check with someone other than the underdeveloped people you've chosen. I dare you to check with a Menos Grande."

"I don't believe you. Prove I'm small. You owe me," Grimmjow's words sounded almost like a request, not a demand.

Gin almost opened his eyes. What was the guy asking? This was making him uncomfortable. "I don't have to prove anything to you and I'm not interested. Now get out. Go and ask Tosen if you're that fascinated. I'm sure he'd be more than pleased to demonstrate as he's been taking a special interest in you." As he expected the suggestion infuriated the Arrancar whose hatred of Tosen was even greater than his dislike for Gin. Grimmjow left, slamming the door behind him while muttering childishly about Shinigami perverts and how he'd show Gin that he was wrong.

**_

* * *

Author's Note:_**

This story is an experiment. I've decided that the chapters will be much shorter than my other stories and they will be written in different tones. This one is supposed to be funny and slightly smutty, the next will be angst, the third will be farce, etc.

Writing this scared me a little. My muse kept urging me to try something new, so to please her I tried a new type of font, but she didn't like it and told me it wasn't what she meant. After a long explanation (did she have to include the diagrams?), I finally understood what she wanted, but the thought of what she was suggesting made me feel hentai, dirty and slightly queasy. She knew I was writing this for a laugh, while recovering from something or other, which removed most of my normal reserve and my ability to spell. To retaliate for the explanation and diagrams, I'm making it into something else (so there).

There will be two more chapters, maybe. I don't know yet. I've been told not to make important decisions.

Note to self: Do something about the muse. She worries me.

Please review.

MS


	2. Memories and Mistakes

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Before you read this chapter, answer this simple question: Do you like Momo Hinamori? If the answer is yes, then read no further. You'll really hate this chapter.

**Memories and Mayhem**

Stalking down the hall way, Grimmjow felt his rage increase. Ask Tosen? The only thing he wanted to ask Tosen was if he wanted to die quickly or slowly as he pushed a blunt knife into his guts, but that wasn't what was on his mind now.

That scum sucking creep ex Shinigami had inferred that he, Grimmjow, was less than large and then refused to prove it the easiest way possible. Ever since Grimmjow had become an Espada, Ichimaru had tried to needle him, to get a reaction and until now nothing had worked because he knew he was superior. Those lying words had stuck him into needing some reassurance but no one here would provide that. There was no point in trying to compare with anyone else because most of the ones he could bully into letting him measure them had reacted strangely to his request last time. Some of them had even tried to hug him and other stuff he didn't want to think about because it was just too freaky. What did they think he was? Human? They didn't seem to understand he was just checking, nothing more.

That loser, Ichimaru, had hidden that photo of the woman well. It had taken him a week to find it, because it was carefully concealed. If he hid the picture with such thoughtfulness there must be a reason, and he hadn't denied the woman was his girlfriend. That was interesting. She must be desperate if she was prepared to accept the guy, or maybe he had something that attracted woman. Next time he went to fight in the human world, he'd try to fight that woman, not the orange haired coward who talked big, but didn't deliver.

Grimmjow was sure there was something going on. He would keep a close watch on Ichimaru, just to make sure the former Captain didn't have any other interesting secrets.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Relieved that Grimmjow had finally left, Gin remained on the bed, hearing the angry footsteps stomp down the hallway as he contemplated his situation. No matter how many times he thought about it, his mind frequently rehashed all the facts. He hated Las Noches and his mind hated it also and punished him by habitually recalling the events that brought him here.

Aizen thought he controlled Gin with the powers of his zanpaku-to, but he'd never really paid attention to why Gin's eyes rarely opened. It was a useful quirk as it meant he had, on occasions, been able to sleep through lessons at the Academy and through the more tedious parts of the regular Captain's meetings. Some physical irregularities were useful and this one served Gin well. No one could tell when his eyes were actually shut. He had to be always on his guard to make sure that when Aizen unsheathed his blade he was not subjected to its influence.

From early on the Captain-General had been watching Aizen, alerted by something no one else had noticed. As Gin was Aizen's Assistant Captain at the time, the old man had approached him, wanting him to observe his captain. Gin had refused, not wishing to get involved in the internal wrangling and hated the thought of being used as a tool by yet another powerful man, but he still felt uneasy. Being near his Captain made him uncomfortable and from a few conversations he knew that something was seriously wrong with him. He faked complete allegiance to him, but there were some areas he was not prepared to compromise.

When Aizen had finally gained enough confidence that his zanpaku-to had power over Gin, and he believed he supported him fully, he outlined his scheme and enlisted him, but then insisted that Gin discard Ran, as he saw her as an unnecessary distraction. The rejection of the woman would prove his loyalty.

"The woman is of no use to us. Drop her, Gin. Once we have the power in our hands you can have any woman you want, as many women as you want. It's a small sacrifice. You don't claim you love her, do you?" Aizen was angry, but trying to hide it behind a façade of pleasant incredulity.

"Of course I don't love her. We've had this conversation before. I don't want to dump her because of the sex. Damn it, Aizen, you don't expect me to go without sex while we put this plan in place do you? You won't do without. Ran suits me, she knows what I like and she doesn't play games with me. I'll be discreet; we'll pretend we're not involved. I'll chide her in public if you want; she might find that fun and the make up sex will be hot. Don't make me choose Aizen, I'm warning you, because I might not choose you."

Aizen seemed shocked by his absolute refusal to give up Ran. "What are you saying? How can you refuse this simple demand? Is sex is more important than power?"

"I'm saying I'm not giving up sex for the promise of power. Ran provides the sex. No one needs to know and if I get the sex I can concentrate on helping you put the idea in motion. You know you can make me do what you want, but this would be the easy way of keeping me happy."

It took considerable time, but he finally managed to convince Aizen to allow him to continue his liaison with Ran, albeit reluctantly, and he had to promise that it would be secret. After he became Captain he became even more discreet.

He'd lied to Aizen. He loved Ran, he always had. Sex was part of the allure, but there was more to it than that. When this was all over he planned to ask her to marry him, but as yet he hadn't dared because of the uncertainty of the future. Talking to her often helped him sort out issues in his mind and she provided good advice. When the Captain-General made the original request that he spy on Aizen, he had not told Ran, concerned that she would urge him to reconsider. His feeling of ambivalence did not seem right for this situation.

But Aizen had not left it there. Late on the night when they had killed the Council of 46, Gin had answered an unexpected knock at his door, hoping it was Ran. He had been unable to sleep, unsettled by the indiscriminate slaughter and wanted to talk to her. Opening the door he felt a momentary pang of distaste; Momo was standing there, dishevelled and clad only in her nightgown. She appeared dazed and after he invited her in, she had thrown herself at him and tried to kiss him. She pressed her underdeveloped body close to his and struggled to get her tongue into his mouth .but he was too swift and jerked his head away within seconds. Pushing her away he tried to talk to her, "Hi Assistant Captain Five. Do you want something?"

"Take me, Captain Ichimaru," she said, desperately trying to close the gap between them.

"Take you? Take you where? Do you want me to take you home?" Gin knew what she meant but he wanted to gauge what was happening. He held her off with one hand, wondering what he should do and was grateful this was one night Ran had other plans and could not be with him.

"Take me, as a man takes a woman," Momo said, moving as near as his resisting arm would let her.

"I'm still having trouble understanding you, Assistant Captain. Could you spell it out? I'm a little tired and it's late." Gin hoped she would get the hint and leave.

"You've been alone too long, Captain Ichimaru," Momo said as she tried to touch his face.

Gin grinned and batted her hand away. Too long? Ran had been with him last night, but Momo wouldn't know that. "I'm fine, really. Not alone at all. I've got my Division to take care of. How alone can a Captain be? Do you want to sit and talk; is that what's this is about?"

"Why are you making this so challenging? I've come to be with you," Momo was beginning to sound frustrated.

This situation was amusing Gin more with each word she uttered. He knew Aizen had sent her, and he would refuse her offer, but how had he convinced her to do this? "Be with me? I'm beginning the think I need some lessons in communication because I'm having trouble getting your meaning. Assistant Captain, could you explain in plain words? I need my sleep."

Momo nodded. "Sleep with me." She again tried to embrace him and he held her off once more, this time using both hands.

"No." One word, but that should be enough.

"Yes, sleep with me. Captain Aizen told me to sleep with you. He said you were lonely and he could spare me for one night. I'm only here because he ordered me to be with you. If I do this, then I can be with my Captain again, he promised."

Gin was shaking his head. This was going too far. This girl, this child, did not even compare with Ran. She was boyish, short and was already servicing Aizen's sick demands. He didn't even want to touch her but was forced to hold her off. "I'm sorry Assistant Captain, but this is a mistake. Return to you Captain and tell him thanks, but no thanks. No comparison. He should understand."

Her bottom lip appeared as she pouted. "You mean you don't want to sleep with me?" She seemed astounded by the suggestion that he did not want her body.

"Yeah, I mean that."

"Do you prefer men? Are those rumours about you and Kira true?" Her eyes had acquired a feverish glitter and she stopped struggling to get near him.

Breathing a sigh of relief at the end of the tussle he didn't like the tone of her comments, "No. I'm sure a lot of people find you attractive, Assistant Captain, but I don't. I also don't like men or boys, or small furry animals. Or large furry animals, either." He wondered how much Aizen had corrupted the girl and the things he might have told and done to her.

"I'm sure you'd like me if you gave me a chance," at least she sounded a little uncertain.

"Flattered as I am by your offer, I decline. It was nice of you to visit," he walked to the door and held it open. "Bye bye."

Momo seemed unable to move, stunned by his rejection. "My Captain told me you liked me. He said this was what you wanted."

"He was wrong. Sorry that you had to trouble yourself. Good night."

Momo's face flushed angrily. "I can't go back to my Captain and tell him I've failed to do what he expected."

Gin just shrugged not wishing to encourage her to stay. Finally taking the hint, Momo left, flashing a scathing look at the Captain as she passed.

"Dear me, it appears I've upset Aizen's little doll. I hope she won't be too mad with me. I better tell Ran, everything, as soon as possible." Stealthily he followed the well worn route to her door.

The events of that day and night had changed him. He was used to killing and he had participated in the 'executions', as Aizen had called them, because it would have been noticed if he'd protested, but he had felt sickened by the needless bloodshed and the joy with which Aizen and Tosen had murdered the unsuspecting council members. He'd tried to rationalise his actions, told himself it didn't matter, but the visit from Momo had impelled Gin to go to Ran, seeking comfort.

She had been home and as they lay together, his arms firmly wrapped around her shoulders, his face buried in her hair he'd told her everything, about the slaughter, Momo, the offer from the Captain-General, how much he loved her, everything he had kept from her.

"I love you too, Gin. I always have. I didn't tell you because it never seemed the right time," Ran said, forcing him to look at her. She had been shocked at the news of the murders, but had not interrupted, letting him talk, allowing him the chance to confess.

Gin felt his spirits lift finally and after kissing her he made love to her, watching her face as she cried his name in orgasmic fervour. When his passion for her had been slightly sated she spoke seriously. Aizen had to be stopped, or at least watched; he was dangerous. Gin finally agreed.

Their meetings became even more furtive and less frequent as he tried to convince the 5th Division Captain that his relationship with Ran was cooling. She had made the suggestion, arguing that it would please Aizen and possibly make him less vigilant in monitoring Gin's movements. Grudgingly, he had agreed, aware of how he would miss her. With his consent, Ran had approached the Captain-General, advising him that Gin was prepared to pass on anything he learnt about Aizen's schemes. She conveyed all the messages, gave the reports and worked with her Captain to make certain that nothing was overlooked.

It was fortunate that Aizen underestimated Ran; everyone underestimated Matsumoto Rangiku except her Captain, the Captain-General and Gin. She had been advising Gin all the time on how to act. The other Shinigami didn't pay much attention to her, dismissing her as a drunken, lecherous and lazy Assistant Captain. Her act was perfect. Sometimes she almost convinced Gin, but he knew her better and lazy was not how he would describe her, especially in bed. Lecherous, certainly, but faithful to him.

Not everything had gone to plan; many mistakes had been made. It was obvious, very early on, that Aizen would not provide specifics, preferring to keep Gin ignorant of many of the details. It had frustrated all who were aware of Gin's role and were keen to find out the facts.

Aizen would occasionally provide some tit-bit, outline the basic strategy, but the details were constantly lacking. Gin and Tosen had been kept ignorant of the timing of their removal to Hueco Mundo, only being told it would be soon after Rukia Kuchiki's execution. Foolishly, Gin had hoped to avoid his departure from the Seireitei and was forced to recognise his gullibility when he found himself being taken away from Ran in the negacion.

His reflections over, Gin got to his feet and retrieved Ran's picture from the drawer. Tomorrow was the date set to make contact with her and pass on the sparse particulars he'd collected for the Captain-General about Aizen's schemes. They'd meet in the hotel in the human world, as arranged back in the Seireitei, the last time they were alone. Noting the focus the man had shown in Ichigo and Orihime he decided to alert Ran to this new development.

Getting to the human world unobserved would be difficult and he'd just have to make sure no one followed him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Don't talk to me about Momo. I did warn you.

My muse is still disturbing me. She's singing some obscure song from the musical _Hair_ and I'm pretending I don't understand. Again she urged me to try something different. This time I tried to lose the last fight in the game Baiten Kaitos, instead of trying to win. The result was the same as always, I lost. XD

Thank you to the kind people who reviewed the last chapter.

Review welcome. In other words, please review.

MS


	3. Chocolates for your Cutie

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Chocolates for your Cutie**

He exercised as much care as he could when he left Las Noches, distracted as he was by thoughts of Rangiku, to ensure that he was not followed. Arriving in the human world Gin surreptitiously walked to Urahara's shop feeling a slight tingle between his shoulder blades. The plans he had made with Ran included a gigai and she had agreed to organise everything.

Urahara opened the door as soon as Gin came in sight, urging him to enter quickly. He stared outside a few seconds before closing the door firmly and leading Gin into a room a little distant from the shop. "So, you did turn up? You're not tired of playing the combination faithful hypnotised puppet and cunning spy yet? I would never have picked you for having a sense of honour and yet you are plotting against Sosuke. I'm impressed, Gin, but also disappointed." Urahara had strange smile playing around his mouth as he observed the former captain.

"You never bothered to pay attention to me when you were a Captain, so why'd you be either impressed or disappointed, former Captain 12 and why should I care? You were sent in disgrace from the Seireitei, by accident, or because you planned it. We both know you planned it. Here you are, a man of such importance that you sell dubious items to anyone foolish enough to enter your doors. It was difficult to fight my way through the throng of people anxious to purchase your wares."

"Now, now, Gin. There's no need to be rude. Why am I disappointed? You'll find out later. I'm impressed because Rangiku turned you into something that might pass for a decent soul and I never expected that. Who would have thought breasts and brains could be combined like that? Although I have to confess that she disappointed me today, just as you have. Never mind. Here's your gigai." Urahara hid his mouth behind his fan as he gestured at the inanimate form. "Sometimes I almost envy you."

Ran had disappointed Urahara? Gin hoped the deviant hadn't tried to grope her, though he was pretty sure that the shopkeeper would be showing signs of damage, either from Ran or his regular companion.

"Kisuke, how can you envy anyone when you have me?" Yoruichi said slinking into the room, leaping up elegantly and then draping her feline form over his shoulder. She nuzzled her sleek head into his neck and bumped her head under his chin.

Urahara looked a little embarrassed at being caught in the admission. "I'm not comparing you, Yoruichi. How can anyone match your perfection? But you have never been in a position where you have hidden your intelligence." He smiled at her ingratiatingly and she cuffed him with her paw, the claws concealed.

"Nice try, Casanova, but don't attempt anything. I still owe you for falling asleep last night," she hissed slightly.

Did they need to talk about their intimate moments in front of him? He was trying to make his way to his anticipated rendezvous and they were making him wait with all their relationship conversation. Fumbling slightly at the unfamiliar weight, he looked at the gigai, noticing that it was not as heavy as he expected. He knew Urahara had made improvements to the form but had not expected this level of difference.

"But you were late and I didn't know you were coming back. I'll make it up to you, or you can punish me later," Urahara stroked Yoruichi's head with a careful hand.

"You will make it up to me and you will be punished, whether you allow it or not," Yoruichi stated, jumping lightly off his shoulder. "I think I'll change," she continued as she walked with dignity out of the room.

Urahara watched her leave, the fan hiding his mouth, but not the expression in his eyes. It was apparent to Gin that the man was smitten, as he always had been. "I meant that I'm envious that you have this opportunity to redeem yourself in the eyes of the Gotei 13. Sometimes I tire of this life and this world and wish to return," he paused, an anxious look crossing his face. "Then I remember the paperwork, the responsibilities and the time spent apart." Urahara shook his head as he dismissed the memories.

Gin slipped into the gigai. He didn't want to hear the confession, it made him remember too clearly what he felt he was missing. At least in the Seireitei he had been respected and enjoyed regular satisfying sex. Satisfying was a tame word for the passion that he shared with Matsumoto. He felt a vague stirring in the gigai and quickly tried to think of something else. At least he knew that it functioned as specified.

"Do you want to take a present? Chocolates for your cutie? Marshmallows for Matsumoto? Rumballs for Rangiku. Something sweet for your sweetheart?" Urahara smiled as he made the suggestions.

"Something sweet for my sweetheart? Obviously your talent at words is wasted in this shop. Exciting though I find your conversation, I have a place to go and a person to meet. Do you have a map? I want to seem like I don't know where I'm going," Gin almost had to grit his teeth at the inane drivel that Urahara had spouted.

"I'll give you a map if you buy something. I run a business here, not a map giving service and I had to give a trade discount on the gigai rental. Let me make some profit today. Damn, I almost sound like a Ferengi," Urahara pushed his hat forward slightly.

For a nanosecond Gin considered asking who or what a Ferengi was, but decided it wasn't important. It almost seemed like Urahara was stalling him, keeping him in the shop for some reason he didn't know. "Unexpected as this might be, Urahara, I don't have any money. There's not a lot of call for it in Hueco Mundo, for some reason I haven't grasped. I'm sure I could buy something from you if you never require payment. That would suit me fine," he let the smile tilt the sides of his mouth even further as he tried to adjust to the gigai. It had been some time since he had used one of them.

"Your sweetie could pay," Urahara suggested.

"That's mean, Kisuke," Yoruichi said entering the room in her human form. "You ask the man to buy a present and then expect the woman to pay, not that she wouldn't have to pay in some way. I know it's just your devious mind trying to find some way to compensate for the forced discount, but be fair." She shot a look at Gin. "Although, I think you should take Ran something aside from your charming self. When she was here earlier, she was trying to hide her elation at seeing you. You seem remarkably contained, except your grin actually seems real, for a change. Did you know you were f…"

"Free to go," Urahara interrupted. "After you make your purchase."

Yoruichi shot her lover a look and Gin caught a slight sake of Urahara's head. What were those two plotting? It was trivial, and sighing he decided to choose something to give to Ran. He wanted to be with her and away from the former Captains.

"What do you suggest? The most expensive item in the shop? Former Captain 2, what would you suggest? I trust you slightly more than Mr Urahara." Gin hoped she wouldn't make this last too long.

"A box of chocolates; these ones. Don't look at me like that Kisuke. I know they're not the most expensive, but I know Ran likes them. She mentioned it once." Yoruichi place a medium sized box in Gin's hand. "Pay next time, because I am sure there will be a next time. Here, why don't you go out the back door? Ichigo said he would visit about this time and I'm sure you don't want him to see you here."

Gin felt a moment of unease. He didn't want to see the kid, even though they were now technically on the same side. He followed Yoruichi as she led him to the rear of the building.

"Be careful, Ichimaru. There's more than your life at stake here. Watch your back. The gigai has the ability to dampen your reiatsu which should help," They were now at the door. "Go that way, she said pointing, "and you should be at the right place in about five minutes. I would have been happier if you'd met here, but the arrangements were already made. I suppose Kisuke would have tried to eavesdrop, but… Go, now. Make sure you leave separately when you come back. You don't want anyone to see you together."

Gin left heading in the direction indicated carrying the chocolates and a map that Yoruichi had stuffed into his hand. Did they think he didn't know someone was following him? He'd sensed the presence as soon as he arrived in the human world; he'd just pretended not to notice. Once he had arrived it was not possible to change plans or confront the intruder. A plan was forming in his mind as he walked quickly toward his destination.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

There will be a delay before I post the next chapter. Late in December I am travelling overseas for a month (hint: Pyramids, Petra and the Promised Land) and there isn't enough time to complete another chapter before I go. XD

My muse? This time when she demanded I try something different I tried writing without listening to music. I didn't enjoy it. I wish she would stop shaking her head at me. It makes me anxious.

Have a wonderful festive season. Don't eat too much or drink too much red cordial. I wish you all the best for the New Year (whenever your New Year is) and hope that it is happy and peaceful.

Ran will appear in the next chapter, when I have a chance to write it.

Please review.

MS


	4. Admirers

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

**Admirers**

Grimmjow felt smug, and he liked the feeling. Rarely did he face the occasion where he had outsmarted someone who believed he was superior to Grimmjow. He'd tracked his quarry and he was sure he hadn't been noticed; otherwise Ichimaru would have challenged him or shown he was aware he was being tailed. Following him, he strutted slightly, as much as he could while skulking, to the run down area where that strange shop was located. It took little effort to keep out of sight and he wondered why the guy wanted to visit this place. The shop looked pretty seedy and the cat that wandered inside was not immediately kicked out. Musing, Grimmjow noticed it seemed odd how closely the cat followed the man, almost human in the intent. What sort of food shop would allow animals inside? Maybe there was a problem with mice or rats which made the shop even less appealing. Not that he really cared; he did not need to eat. Sometimes he would try food, just for something different, but it did not really interest him. As long as he could absorb spirit particles he was reasonable happy, but he preferred to absorb them from living beings than from the air in Hueco Mundo. Fresh from the source seemed more satisfying and the flavours varied depending on the people and the types of emotion they were experiencing. The human world had shown him that much, but he didn't want to just suck them in like Yami. The idiot had no real appreciation of the different nuances, just preferred quantity to quality. Grimmjow preferred to savour the different tastes and textures.

Waiting outside he noticed that a few people glanced in his direction as if sensing, but not seeing him. How did they notice him? He thought he was hiding his presence pretty well. While he waited no one else entered the shop and he wondered what was taking they guy so long. He'd been so cautious when he left that he was sure he was going to meet the woman, but why would he want to meet her here? This was not exactly a place for a love tryst but maybe his prey was here for another reason.

Suddenly he realised that he couldn't sense Ichimaru's reiatsu, it had been dampened down abruptly. "What the hell did the guy do? It's so much fainter, but I can still feel it. Did he hope to fool me? Does he think I'm new at this? I can't get over the arrogance of the guy," Grimmjow did not even consider the irony of his thoughts.

Waiting a few minutes he began to follow the faint traces of reiatsu, trying to shield his, believing in the importance of following Ichimaru. Maybe the guy was plotting against Aizen, not that Grimmjow really cared. He didn't like the way Aizen dictated everyone's actions and exerted control over him and he was the reason Grimmjow had lost his arm. If Ichimaru took over from Aizen, would that make the situation in Las Noches better or worse, or if there was a coup would that distract those traitors long enough for the Arrancar to band together and get rid of the Shinigami? There would be no planning, no more boring meetings where they had to listen to each other talk about rubbish. He preferred the anarchy of being able to make his own decisions, not needing to consult with anyone about the actions he took.

At first it had been exciting to have the new form, the power, and the ability to best others so easily, but now he was bored. He liked going to the human world and stirring up trouble, he liked watching the orange haired idiot try to beat him and fail each time; that was the fun part, but the rest of it was pretty uninteresting. He wanted to fight, not stand around waiting for someone to tell him what to do and the loss of his arm had affected him more than he was ready to admit. That was one of the reasons he had followed Ichimaru, it would really annoy the guy and even if he was here with Aizen's full knowledge, he wanted to make certain that it wouldn't have a bad result for him. He'd really hoped that the man would lead him to the female Shinigami in the picture. If he did, then he might be able to listen into their conversation or even try his luck. It wasn't that he intended to blackmail Ichimaru, but if he knew something that he could use against the man, it might make life just a little more interesting. Then he could get the assurance that he wasn't undersized in any way.

Once, when he'd found out a dirty little secret of Ulquiorra's, life had been a little more interesting, but somehow the green eyed creep had managed to explain it away to Aizen. All the same the three days that he had the upper hand had meant he had made him do all the things requested by Aizen while he'd lounged around criticising his efforts. If Ulquiorra had the same opportunity Grimmjow was certain he would exploit it.

Faintly he could feel the reiatsu of his prey and followed it discreetly. The guy was on the move, he'd probably used a different door to exit, which was only to be expected.

Carrying a box of chocolates and map, he felt that everyone was looking at him. Why had he succumbed to the combined persuasion of Urahara and Yoruichi he did not know, but it was highly probably that he would not have been permitted to leave the shop unless he bought something. That a former Captain could be so mercenary was a surprise, that they actually convinced him to buy a present for the woman he loved amused him. He never gave her presents and wondered how she would react.

Gin could feel Grimmjow follow him. It had taken a little time before the Arrancar had noticed he had left, which reassured him that the gigai did suppress reiatsu, but not fully. Grimmjow knew he was here and was probably searching for the traces of his presence, but it would probably be enough to conceal him from Ichigo and any other would be heroes. He didn't feel in the mood for fighting, even though the confrontation with Grimmjow was inevitable, it could be delayed. As he walked quickly toward the hotel, sunglasses concealing his eyes, he felt another spiritual pressure that he recognised slightly but had not expected to find in the human world, or anywhere. Something distinctly strange was happening. He'd have to talk it over with Ran.

Swiftly he went to the room number they had agreed upon and knocked gently on the door. The door was opened rapidly and Ran stood there, more beautiful than he remembered. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the room, slamming the door behind him as she locked her arms around his neck and kissed him. He closed his eyes and kissed her in return, inhaling her fragrance, feeling her soft hair caress his cheek as her warm mouth opened to him. It had been too long since he'd held her.

"You're late Gin. I expected you before this," Ran said softly as she rested her head on his shoulder. He wanted to kiss her again, but holding her this close was another contact he desired. Her body moulded against his and he could feel himself stir as her soft breasts pressed against him.

"Urahara was acting strangely. I never know what's going on in that man's mind, and I was followed by an admirer of yours. I'll have to do something about him before we do anything." His lips tilted in a genuine smile as he stood there, feeling a moment of joy at being with Ran once more. "Yoruichi made me buy you these," he said and gave her the box of chocolates.

Ran looked stunned for a moment. "You're giving me a present? Why?"

"Urahara wouldn't let me leave unless I bought something. Now I owe him money. Yoruichi said you liked these," her reaction made Gin feel slightly off balance. He watched as she examined the box and then placed it on the table.

A smile lit her face. "Chocolates! Gin, anyone would think you cared." She kissed him fervently and he made a mental note that maybe the present giving was not a bad idea if it caused this reaction. His hands itched to remove her clothing.

Removing her mouth from his, Ran looked at him with an air of concern. "I was followed by an admirer also, but she's not an admirer of yours or mine. Aizen's little plaything followed me here and she seems very confused. I thought she was still unconscious from when he tried to kill her, but somehow she woke up and followed me here. Why she chose to follow me or even guessed I was meeting you is easily explained. It's amazing how she managed to escape from 4th Division in her weakened condition and that she managed to conceal her reiatsu and track me in her weakened state; or maybe it was my fault for not being as observant as I normally try to be. I only worked out she'd followed me when I arrived. I've shoved her in the wardrobe because she came in here babbling about how she guessed I was meeting you and that you had to take her to Aizen immediately. I contacted my Captain to let him know in case it caused an uproar and he offered to come and collect her, but I told him I'd bring her back with me. He felt guilty because he thinks he may have told Momo about this meeting while she was unconscious. He talks to her trying to get some reaction, but she just sleeps. Maybe she is hearing what he says. I also promised I wouldn't let her out of my sight. Technically she is out of my sight in the wardrobe, but I couldn't stand looking at her, particularly after she tried to seduce you. Should we let in our other uninvited guest? I can feel his reiatsu outside the door, even though he's trying to conceal it. Hold on Gin, he's pretty strong. I'll open the door, you do whatever is necessary."

Gin sighed. Taking any action meant he would have to let her leave his arms but Ran was right. All he really wanted to do was spend time alone with her, preferably naked, and now they had to cope with two unwelcome idiots. He prepared the kido as Ran opened the door and he stunned Grimmjow before he could utter a word or deflect the spell. The Arrancar fell to the floor, bound by the spell with a look of mixed disbelief and rage on his face. Grunting slightly, Gin hoisted him into the wardrobe next to the still restrained Momo. "Keep quiet and don't try to struggle free. We'll deal with you later, but at the moment you're not important," he said casually and closed the door firmly.

"I hope we don't have any other unexpected visitors. That wardrobe is becoming rather full and we'd have to get another room to put them. Do you want another room for these ones so we can be private?" Gin preferred this idea. Private time meant just that; no people listening or being present.

Ran kissed him again and ran her hands slowly through Gin's thick silver hair as his hands gripped her by the waist. The longer the kiss lasted, the less Gin felt like considering the other people in the room. Ran stopped the kiss and looked at him seriously, but with a glint in her eye. "I came here to see you, alone. We'll worry about them later because we'll have to do something with them. I'll try the Shinigami memory replacement on them and if that doesn't work we'll talk to Urahara. He would probably have some devious method to silence them."

Gin cast a quick spell on the wardrobe to ensure that the pair inside would hear nothing of their conversation. It wasn't always a successful spell, but this time he was in a hurry as he started to undress the woman in front of him. Ran smiled and returned the favour, removing Gin's clothes rapidly her fingers touching his skin before she removed the next item. Once they were naked she leant against him and he embraced her wanting to feel her pressed against him.

"It's too far to the bed," she murmured.

"Is it? Maybe you're right," he said as he caught her in his arms and threw her on the bed which was centimetres from where they were standing. She landed and bounced slightly as he watched.

She laughed throatily as she landed and beckoned him to come closer. "Let's forget the report for the moment. We have other affairs to consider."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I'm back. Again my muse is causing me concern with her continual urging to try something different. This time I travelled to Jordan, Egypt and Israel, but she has denied that was what she meant. I begin to hear an element of frustration in her voice.

Thank you to the people who have taken the time to review this story. If you like it, please review it. I have said before, reviews encourage me to update, and I believe the story has reached an interesting point. I stopped it here deliberately to encourage you to review.

MS


	5. Close To Me

_Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I just borrowed the characters._

Warning: Indecent words, thoughts and deeds ahead.

**Close to Me**

"What the frig are they doing, putting me in a cupboard with a freaking Shinigami. How did they know I was there? I thought I'd hidden my reiatsu really well. Does that mean Ichimaru knew I was following him all the time? Why didn't he do or say anything? Did he plan to put me in the wardrobe?" Even as he thought this, Grimmjow noticed that while he could not move he seemed to be moving, falling in fact, falling onto the female Shinigami in the wardrobe. He could see she noticed and was frantically trying to move away, but the kido held strong and Grimmjow found he was firmly pressed against her.

"Get off me," she said through lips stiffened by the binding spell. "Stop touching me."

"I don't want to freaking touch you," Grimmjow replied through his petrified lips.

"But you are touching me. I don't want you to touch me," the female was insistent.

"Tough. I can't move so you'll have to fucking put up with it, unless you can move," Grimmjow wondered why he was pointing about the bleeding obvious to this Shinigami.

She was silent for a moment. "I don't approve of bad language and I can't move. You fell deliberately didn't you? You want to get close to me like all men do. Don't deny it,"

Grimmjow wished he could deny it, or push her away. Being pressed close to her had led to a tangible reaction. If he was bound tightly by the spell, why didn't it freeze all his parts? He didn't really want her; it was just a response to being in close proximity to another person. Being close to Shinigami's made him want to feed off their spiritual essence, but bound as he was he couldn't. It was frustrating and infuriating. Even if he hadn't fallen on her, there wasn't much room inside the cupboard to get away from her.

"Shut up, idiot. I want to hear what's going on in the room. Why are you here anyway? Why did you follow the woman?" Grimmjow was torn. He wanted to know what was going on, but he wanted to know who this person was.

"I followed Ran here because I want to see Captain Aizen. I thought that woman would be meeting someone who could take me to him. I don't want to be in the Seireitei without him. I was his lieutenant and I don't want to serve under anyone else," the female explained.

Grimmjow wondered what it would be like to have her serve under him. His body was betraying him in more ways than one. No matter how much he rejected the idea he could feel the reiatsu outside spiking which excited him and the woman was soft and felt yielding underneath him. 

"I know your Aizen. I know him very well," Grimmjow muttered. If he cajoled her she might become more accommodating and he wanted her to oblige him. Dimly he remembered Ichimaru mentioning something to Aizen once about his former assistant captain, something about how compliant she was with the man, how he could make her do anything he wished. This must be the person he was talking about.

"You know my Captain? Is he well? Does he miss me? Will you take me to him? " the Shinigami became very excited by this admission and seemed to ignore everything else, waiting for him to answer. Her resistance against him seemed to ease and he found that his stimulation was increasing.

"Aizen is fine. Being indulged, I mean served, by all the Arrancar and Espada. I can't take you to him while that jerk Ichimaru has got me bound like this. It's not possible; but if you do a favour for me, I might return the favour." If she was as gullible as Ichimaru suggested, maybe he could have some fun.

"What's an Arrancar or an Espada? I've never heard of them. Are they Hollows?" The voice asking the question did not seem very interested. "And why do you only have one arm? Were you born deformed?"

Hissing through his teeth at the insult, Grimmjow resisted the desire to bit her ear in punishment. "I am former Espada 6, Grimmjow Jaggerjack but now I suppose I'm an Arrancar. My arm was removed on the orders of your Captain for some crappy reason. Are you always this bloody rude?"

"So what is an Espada? You still haven't answered my question. If your arm was removed because Captain Aizen ordered it to be so, I'm sure he had a good reason. He's always right, but I wish he hadn't left me behind," she sounded pathetic. 

In a few curt words Grimmjow explained about the Espada and Arrancar. He didn't provide much detail because he believed the ditz who was in the wardrobe with him wouldn't be able to understand. "What's your name, anyway?" He thought he was being very courteous in asking.

"I'm Assistant Captain Momo Hinamori," she said proudly.

"Okay Momo, about that favour you want from me. As I said I'll do you a favour if you do me a favour."

Suspicion flared in her eyes. "You should call me Assistant Captain, not Momo. That's too familiar. Favour, what sort of favour? I don't do favours for people unless Captain Aizen asks me."

Grimmjow chuckled, delighted at the stupidity of the person trapped with him. How anyone could revere that guy the way this ninny did was beyond funny. "I'm sure your Aizen wouldn't mind. He'd probably be happy that you helped me escape from this wardrobe. I mean he had the stones to get away from the Shinigami, he'd probably want you to help me."

He could feel her breath on his cheek. They were so close now he couldn't see her face as his body was tight against hers and his face was looking over her shoulder. The kido was still holding, but he thought it was loosening a little.

"You're being disrespectful about my Captain," she whined.

Feeling a surge of anger mixing with lust, Grimmjow thought before he spoke. "I was saying I admired the guy. Listen, I thought there were ways to cancel kido."

The female was silent. Why had she suddenly gone quiet? 

"You want me, don't you?" There was a combination of disgust, pride and another emotion in the voice.

"Don't flatter yourself. It's only because of what's happening outside and because you're pushed against me. Normally, I wouldn't look at you twice. Who would?" He wondered why it had taken her so long to notice.

"My Captain!" was the furious reply. "My Captain and I are close."

"Yeah, so close he left you behind. Would it make you feel better if I said I'm interested? Would you let me do anything about it?" Why muck around? He may as well ask. If he could free himself he wouldn't need to ask, he'd just take, but he still preferred the woman with Gin. She was far tastier, but he knew his chances with her would be limited. He may as well secure what he might get.

His wardrobe companion was silent. Grimmjow tested the strength of the binding again. It was definitely getting weaker, but it still held. Closing his eyes he flexed his muscles hard, feeling the bonds give a little further. 

"Will you promise to take me to Captain Aizen if… if I let you do it? You won't tell him, or anyone else, will you?" The small voice and reluctance were cute and if Grimmjow cared, he might have been touched. "I know he sent me to sleep with Captain Ichimaru, but he said he didn't want me, and then my Captain sent me to a few other Captains and Assistant Captains, but that meant nothing. They only used my body, the ones who accepted for what they wanted. It never took long. He didn't send me to all of them, just the ones he thought might be susceptible. Captain Ichimaru wasn't nor was Captain Zaraki. Both of them just laughed at me and sent me away. I want to be with my Captain. I can't stand it when I don't feel his reiatsu. I love him so much and he's the only one who understands me. They," she said trying to jerk her head toward the door, "have to let us go. They can't keep us in this wardrobe forever." 

Grimmjow felt a sudden reserve coming over him. "How many Shinigami had you?" He'd originally thought that only Aizen had used the girl.

She hesitated before answering. "Aside from Captain Aizen, four men, Captains and Assistant Captains. I only had to let them have me once and I didn't enjoy it, but I pretended I did. I sort of like it when Captain Aizen takes me to bed."

Grimmjow choked slightly. "What do you mean sort of? Don't you enjoy it?"

"Not really. He told me that I would if I tried different people and that it takes time, but I mainly like being close to him," the voice sounded sad, but Grimmjow ignored that his mind working furiously. Aizen took pleasure in humiliating and controlling him and if could make this girl enjoy sex, that would be one up on Aizen who couldn't, or wouldn't.

What was happening outside the room became less important to his new objective. He'd have the girl here and then capture Gin and have to woman while making Gin watch. That would hurt Gin and that's what he wanted, to hurt and destroy all the Shinigami who had invaded his world and turned it into something else.

Testing the strength of the binding spell he noticed it had weakened considerably. "Probably Ichimaru is too busy with the woman to keep the spell up. Probably wants to keep something else up," he thought as he bent to press his mouth against the girls'. She flinched back from the contact.

"Look Mono. Just relax. We're doing each other favours and I'll try to make you like it. It's not like you've never done this before." Grimmjow felt a little piqued by her reaction.

"My name is Momo, not Mono and I don't want to kiss whatever you are. Just do it and get it over with." She said her eyes squeezed tight and her whole body tense against him, rejecting him while her mouth urged him on.

This was not what he wanted. He wasn't surprised the other people, aside from Aizen had only wanted her once. Taking his time, he began to try some of those things he'd used before on Halibel. Momo tensed even more, becoming almost rigid as he grudgingly tried to get some reaction that wasn't negative. Giving up his hands grazed the insides of her arms and suddenly she relaxed slightly. 

"This girl is weird," he thought as he dragged his nails slowly down her arms again, noticing her response.

"That's nice," Momo said diffidently. She opened her eyes and looked at him curiously.

"Is it?" said Grimmjow. He began to try other unusual places to touch her and soon she was sighing and pressing her body against his. He wondered how long he would have to keep playing with her before she kissed him.

"No wonder no one got a reaction from her," he thought. "If I could get out of here I wouldn't have taken the time to try this."

Momo moved her mouth up to his and began to kiss him. Very soon both their hakama were on the floor of the wardrobe and they were enthusiastically 'trading favours'; too enthusiastically. The door of the wardrobe was not built for that kind of stress. 

Her eyes shut and her breath quickening, Momo was responding the way Grimmjow had hoped, her mild whimpers of pleasure encouraging him, when the door burst open and they fell on the floor of the hotel room. Grimmjow froze, not willing to get up and be subject to any taunts from the former Captain.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichimaru said starting from the bed. Opening his eyes Grimmjow saw the reason for the insult which had started this chain of events. Suddenly he didn't wonder why Ichimaru had been complacent about the woman not wanting anyone else and instinctively he covered Momo's eyes so she couldn't see and compare.

Gin grabbed a towel and slung it around his waist, while the woman covered herself with a sheet. 

"Gin, maybe we should get them a room. I think they're a little too occupied to worry about us at the moment," she laughed.

"Ran, you're too kind hearted. Just because they're busy at the moment doesn't mean anything. You don't know this Arrancar and I don't trust Aizen's lapdog," The smile was on Gin's face as normal, but the words were harsh. 

"Please Captain Ichimaru. I promise not to say anything if you don't tell my Captain," Momo murmured gently.

"And I want to finish what I started," Grimmjow demanded.

"So do I," said Ran quietly. "It was getting to the interesting part." The look she directed to Ichimaru was full of unsated desire. 

He caught the glance and gave her a genuine smile. "Yeah, it was." He looked around the room and then said, "If you don't mind a little bit of the illegal, we can coax the lock to the interconnecting room to open and you can have that." He levelled a glance at Grimmjow who was still lying on the floor on top of Momo. "You can't blackmail me about this, nor I you. He won't be happy to hear you've been playing with his little doll without permission. Oh, get up. It feels inappropriate to talk to you like this. If you're embarrassed we'll occupy ourselves so you can cover your modesty, but remember I've seen all of it before, Grimmjow."

"But you haven't seen me," said Momo.

"Through choice," Gin shot back turning around as he had spoke. He went and sat down next to Ran, kissing her, obviously not caring what the Arrancar and Shinigami saw. 

Grimmjow and Momo parted and quickly scrambled back into their clothes.

"Truce, Ichimaru. We've both got too much to lose," Grimmjow offered once he was covered.

"Fine. We'll talk later," was the response. He uttered a kido spell and the door to the room next door sprang open.

"But you're betraying Captain Aizen," Momo complained, her face twisted into a mask of concern. 

Three pairs of eyes looked at her. "Captain Aizen? Are you kidding me, Momo? You were just rolling around the floor with an Arrancar, obviously willing and now you're worried about Aizen?" Ran was smiling in amusement at the girl's cupidity.

Grimmjow was not happy. The girl was forgetting about him and that was insulting. Moving close behind her he ran his nails down the inside of her arms once more and she relaxed against him. "Maybe it's not so important," she sighed. "I'll think about it later."

Taking her by the hand, Grimmjow led her to the next room. Soon they were enthusiastically 'trading favours once more and Momo seemed to forget about Aizen for moments at a time.

"I don't know, Gin. I think I'll have to wipe her memory. It seems a pity because I think she might be enjoying herself for the first time, but I can't trust her. We've got to maintain the secrecy." Ran was lying on her back as Gin rested his head on her chest. He was idly rubbing his fingers over her skin, still feeling the effect of their recent lovemaking. 

"Do what you think best with the girl. We've got to meet more often. Maybe I could abduct you and…."

"Bad idea. I need to stay as your conduit to the Seireitei. I have heard some talk of a mission being sent to the world to help Ichigo. If I joined that and you can sort out a way of visiting more often that would work," Ran said as her hands stroked his face. 

Once again she was making plans that would please both of them. "Do you think I can trust the Arrancar?" He was uncertain.

"I get the feeling he trusts Aizen less than you. He might even end up as a sort of ally if he wants Aizen out. You've both now got a hold over each other and you were right about his size. He isn't really large," Ran chuckled as she made the observation.

"You were looking at him while I was kissing you?" Gin felt outraged. She was supposed to be concentrating on him.

"You told me about him. I was curious. Don't worry, he's no competition to you," her hands were demonstrating how little he had to worry about the Arrancar.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," he agreed.

Epilogue:

Ran wiped Momo's memory. When Momo finally became conscious, while the Hitsugaya mission was in the human world, she was very confused and all the events were jumbled in her mind. 

Ran and Gin continued to meet until the Hitsugaya mission was forced to return to the Seireitei after the abduction of Orihime Inoue. She attempted to gain inclusion into the mission that was sent to Hueco Mundo but was denied permission by the Captain General.

Grimmjow and Gin formed an uneasy alliance. Neither of them was liked by most of the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo. They made plans how they could weaken Aizen's hold on power and made subtle efforts to assist the invaders.

Grimmjow occasionally thinks of Momo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note:_

The title for this chapter comes from the song _Close to Me_ by The Cure. The video for this song takes place inside a wardrobe and it seemed appropriate.

This story is now complete. It was a strange experiment, and my ideas for this one have now been explored. I never expected to feel sympathy for Momo. Normally I just find her irritating, but my muse interfered, again. I had to finish this by an epilogue because I wanted it to end. Five chapters for one silly idea is enough and this story was receiving very few reviews.

MS


End file.
